gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Charlotte Heartwrecker
Nautillus History My memory is a bit foggy but here goes: I have to start a bit back for you to understand. I may be using some names that are known throughout roleplay, but if you don't know who they are you can try search them on the wiki or ask me specifically. I used to be a part of a roleplay group called The Telltales. We were a family of assassins resisiting EITC rule and fighting a few other enemies in the Caribbean. After the fall of Captain Leon - the EITC dictator - the EITC was eventually put under the command of Samuel Redbeard, and I eventually learned that England had a king, John Breasly. The Tellltales consisted of a lot of members and followers, but the most important people you need to know about are Miss Telltale, Nicholas Nikolai ( also known as Nick's Son ), Samuel Firehawk and myself, Jack Pistol. In the guild before the Order of Nautillus ( OoN ) Nicholas and Miss both ruled, I was below them and Samuel was the general. Samule, like many others, left and created The Red Resistamce to combat the EITC. Nicholas and I joined for a while but we stayed quiet in the war and many hunted for cursed blades - our new passion. We decided to create a new guild based around the hunting for cursed blades and many other guild activities. We hoped to stay out of the war until we had grown stronger. Nicholas created the guild on 28 March 2011 and I was the first to join and made the first officer. For the first two days we created many members to the guild, some of them were old allies and others were new. Before long we had grown to a steady amount. We would hunt for cursed blades, do guild PvP, guild SvS and recruit new members. One day while recruiting members INFERNO attacked us and accused us of stealing their members. They called us liars and thieves and we didn't tolerate their childish behavior so war was declared. We engaged them in a PvP war and won the first two matches, thanks the few high levels we had. We realised that we would not always win because they had far greater man-power and weaponry, so we had to do something to protect ourselves. We adopted Guines as our headquarters, using maninly Port Royal. Our first allies, The Red Resistance ( still led by Samuel Firehawk and going strong ) were based on Fragilles Port Royal. We gained a few more members and now had a base that was nowhere near INFERNO territory, but we still weren't too strong. Nicholas and I had joined this wiki a day or two after creating OoN and so we came here in search of allies. Nicholas founded the Alliance of Anti Inferno Guilds ( AAIG ) and our alliance grew fast and we gained several powerful allies. The AAIG decided to use one of our allies', The Red Resistance, base which was as I said in Fragilles Port Royal. Samuel Firehawk had no objection to this and so we acted from there. We battles INFERNO some more and with our new found strenght they could not do much to push us around any more. The war died out so we did more guild activities, hung around at our bases or our allies' base. We had had no quarrel with the EITC up until then. One day we were asked by The Red Resistance to come help them defend their base against the EITC. We acted immediately and arrived in force, managing to bring the AAIG with us to defend. We fought them right out the base and were victorious. Since we were now known on the wiki, someone who attended the battle made a page about it ( The Battle of Telltale HQ ). We later found out that the battle was lead by a rogue EITC leader without orders and eventually peace was made and the war died down. After that we just grew and fought more wars, stopped roleplaying for a while, came back and fought Pearson Wright ( AKA Sir Carlos Clemente, Gauis Julius Caesar ) and his Spanish Empire. We allied with the British against him and I am still allies with the British against Pearson. Nicholas and Miss became less active on the game so I was made the new guildmaster, I built the guild up but it didn't last. I am not usually online during the weekdays because of school so I can only get on during the weeks, making it really hard to manage a guild and still do other things in real life, on the game and wiki. I eventually made my noob GM and left the guild to join another. Nicholas came back periodically and I made him GM but he went inactive again so I guess he made you GM. I am currently in Gen. of Peace, which is not a roleplay guild. I work for the British though, because I have made friends with many of them after joining the wiki and because I despise Pearson and want him gone. I am the Chancellor of Warfare in Britain and I do what I can to help in the war. You can look up the guild page The Order of Nautillus. We have some other sub-pages you can look at if you want. The guild page has been outdated since I left the guild. I could help you update it if you want, because I added a lot of HTML coding to make it look good so it isn't easy to edit. If you have any questions just ask me, I am usually online on the weekends though.